Nic Darkfury (Nicholas Darkfury)
Nicholas Darkfury | image = | name = Nicholas Darkfury | kanji = | romanji = | race = Shinigami | birthday = July 7th | gender = Male | height = 6'7"? | weight = 180 lbs | hair = Brunette, through highlighted parts change colors based on reaitsu emissions and electricity. | unusual features = Irises change colors upon releases of zanpakuto | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Acting Captain, 4th Division | team = 4th Division | partner = Jay Niles | base of operations = 4th Division HQ, Sereitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | status = Active | shikai = Release: "Arch forth and light the ground" | bankai = "Divine Judgement" | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | media appearances = Bleach Reborn Sim in Second Life | japanese voice = | english voice = Nicholas Darkfury | spanish voice = }} "I will honor my parents legacy as a Captain of the Gotei 13...of that I am certain" "In 4th Division...I have found, my new family at last" -------------------------------------------------- Nicholas Darkfury is the acting captain of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13 and head of the healing kidou research projects as well as the other duties performed as 4th division captain. After the death of his parents when he was but a child, he was forced to become the head of the Darkfury Family, and to care for his younger brother, Sami Darkfury. Appearance Through his soul is undoubtedly much older, since his death in the 'real world' (Earth) following anin the early 1990s, he would appear to be somewhat in his 20s to most. He has some resemblance to his younger brother, Sami Darkfury, who is also a member of 4th division. Wearing extremely dark shades usually to protect him from certain aspects of his zanpakuto, Nicholas stands at about 6'5", and has a broad complexion. Through a strong muscular build might seem unusual for a 4th division member, Nicholas obtained it from thorough training in his academy days and subsequent intense training. Along his right arm, a very blackened scar remains in the form of a lightning bolt arching across the length of his right bicep and down to the lower part of his right wrist. It has been there since he first obtained Bankai, and has proven to be irreversable by healing kidou means thus far. Personality Nicholas is among the more cordial of the higher-ranked shinigami, willing to extend a hand to assist others frequently. He is highly intelligent, and takes keen note when something will seem to be amiss in his surroundings. Nicholas has consistently shown a very strong loyalty to the Gotei 13 and serving soul society, which like his parents, has been a strong characteristic of the Darkfuries. As a result of his parents premature death, Nic had a very difficult life growing up in Rukongai, especially caring for his little brother, Sami, in the process. They managed to survive somehow, and he has managed to overcome many hardships in his life. Nic's role models, when he first joined the shinigami as a trainee, were initially Kidou Corp. Captain Akito (Akito Zuta), 4th division Captain Jefafa (comatose and presumed deceased)) (Jefafa Nexen), as well as several other captains including Izzaria Dragovar of 13th division. Nicholas believes in a few key principles that have guided him through his life as a shinigami: Honor, Respect, Loyalty, Trust, and Strategy. Through he usually does not require a backup plan to get his objectives accomplished, through he can be a cunning yet manipulative genius when it comes to developing new strategies for solving problems in peaceful manners. A bit sarcastic at times, Nicholas is still a polite person, and almost always gives his utmost effort in anything he undertakes. His biggest flaw perhaps is that he has a habit of being a bit long-winded at times ((known as the bricker of 4th division)), through his actions are almost always carefully thought out. A caring and compassionate soul, Nicholas has aimed to be captain of 4th divsion for many reasons, and is always looking for ways to better serve soul society. Under his leadership already, Squad 4 has begun to expand its healing kidou library and has developed and practiced several new or previously lost healing kidou spells. Additionally, Nicholas has spent much time investing in the squad 4's healing spa, which now is permanently maintained by members of his division during alternating shifts for treating patients with reaitsu depletion and minor injuries. Synopsis Life and Death on Earth On Earth, Nicholas (Uryuu Namikaze), was a rock musician in a popular Japanese band, when at the age of 20, he was killed during a concert performance when his electric guitar shorted out and the electric amp cord he was holding at the time tore open and electrocuted him to death. Subsequent efforts to revive Uryu were unsuccesful, and he was pronounced dead at Karakura Town's hospital after being transported there by an ambulance. Life in Rukongai-District 75 In Soul Society...life was pretty normal for Nicholas, at least until it was his sixth birthday: his parents were sent on a special assasination mission to kill the cero espada in hueco mundo...with several reinforcements from the omnitsukido, on a special mission authorized by the captain-commander. While succesful on their mission, there were many casualties, and they had barely made it out alive. After first reporting in with Seretei and checking in with their division's captain, they headed to rukongai to visit the family which was babysitting their children, Sami and Nicholas. Without any warning, suddenly 3 espada arrived out of a garaganta almost behind them. They immediately ambushed them, firing several ceros and stabbed at them at near point-blank range. Already spent from the earlier mission in the day the espada were succesful in catching his parents offguard before they had time to react, even managing to kill his parents before they even got to the front of the house. Only seconds later, the house began to burst into flames as the vicious espada sought to get revenge with seretei. His first thoughts were to race over to his little brother, Sami, who was a mere infant at the time and wrapped his arms around him and held him tight as the house reupted into flames and the roof rotted away, collapsing down and knocking him unconcious. All that he remembers from the event after this point is what he learned secondhand afterwards: Some high-ranking shinigami arrived at that point and one dressed in what he learned later to be a haori stumbled upon this scene, and began casting high level kidou spells as they fired them off at the espada, and after a brief fight, the arrancar cut their losses and retreated back to Las Noches. When Nicholas awoke, only semi-conscious, all that was left was rubble where the house once stood and a few smoldering embers nearby around him in a circle, his little brother who he had held his body over was fine, but he had a terrible blackened scar over his back from the fire where the debris crashed down on him....a scar that would last for most of his days until he met Jay Niles ((Rezz Pawpad)). Despite his blurry vision and being out of it mostly, he looked up, to be met by a pair of watchful eyes looking over him, and a face..with red hair was looking down at him above "I guess these kids survived the attack, doesnt look like anyone else..." Was all he heard. He passed out again, and would wake up several hours later at night, with Sami still cradled in his arms in Rukongai's district 75. Little was left behind...what remained was a kidou-protected photo album, along with some of his family's archives... a wooden bow and violin,(now stored in 4th division barracks)) which had somehow miraculously survived the fire. While he did not understand what this was at the time... He would later learn from this, that apparently the Darkfuries has served in the gotei 13 for centuries. His childhood and later years before joining the academy remain one of the darkest periods in his life in soul society, as the two boys faced numerous hardships and had to constatntly struggle to endure. Life at the Shinigami Academy & Early Days as a Shinigami An astute student, Nicholas was a quick learner, learning kidou spells and incantations quickly and memorizing the incantations, quickly trying out combinations of hadou & bakudo when sparring with others in practice, proving to have greater effects in their ability. Through he had ambitions for one day becoming a member of the Kidou Division under Akito-taicho after serving with 4th division for awhile and building up his kidou and healing abilities with them under the Captain, Jefafa for awhile. After several months of training, as well as training with the 4th division to assist their medical situations where possible, Nicholas graduated at last and was quickly was placed into squad 4. Things did not go as well as Nicholas had planned however... Shortly after being placed into the division, the captain became grievously ill, and fell into a coma only shortly after training the new shinigami. After 2 weeks of trying to find his way as a new member of the division and adjust to his new role, despite the squad members being lost in mourning and despair, Nicholas found himself quickly overwhelmed and repeatedly tested. In his first week as a shinigami of the fourth division, he was left to deal with one medical emergency after another, beginning with 2nd Division's captain, Soi Fon Amie Luminos, 3rd seat at the time "Sakura" (Mikuru Tsunenaga), 5th seat Cheza Yiwama (later to be Cheza Fon)) who all were severely wounded at various point during an event simultaneously with severe crushing injuries sustained in a fight against a privaron espada that took the form of a rhinoceros in ressurecion. He would also helped heal the severely injured 9th division member, Ryua, and Assist the vice captain of 9th division during an invasion of 3 privaron espada into seretei, overwhelmed to the point of exhaustion and seizing violently from reiatsu depletion and electrocution that day...which further depleted him as a result. A week later, Nicholas was in Rukongai during his offduty hours to visit his parents grave on his birthday, when he ran into the Captain Commander, Hirokatsu Goto who was also honoring and mourning the loss of a very dear relative, after a brief conversation, he continued on his journey to the gravesite where his parents were killed by espada. Ironically, Nic Darkfury would be interrupted as an arrancar made her appearance behind him abruptly, who later proved to be the Cuatra Espada, Serenity Setii. Threatening to kill the innocent bystanders and drag him along with her if he failed to comply, Nicholas obeyed, unable to resist such a threatening creature, through he tried initially anyways to call for help. In his early days as an unseated shinigami, Nicholas took great care in treating patients painstakingly with little assistance from his fellow division members, since most outranked him and forced him to do the grunt work of the majority of healing patients. That would later change in the coming weeks, as Nicholas began working closely with the new Acting Captain and his sensei, Aoi Midori, the Lieutenant of 1st division. In addition to helping him master his shikai, assist him from time-to-time with major emergencies, the "Crayon Fiend" also helped him learn to focus his reiatsu so he would no longer be electrocuted when he spent his reaitsu, and to harness its occasionally chaotic nature. Trivia Nicholas had his first crush on a supposedly unseated member from squad 7, Taishi Tetsu Madison Somersley.who...unbenownst to him, was actually the disguised Quinta espada. When assisting in trying to escort her back to 4th division for analysis, he was blinded by her haze from behind and attacked by her suddenly, leaving him with the reputation of being "Affectionately Vulnerable" for female espada in Las Noches...through Nicholas took it a bit personally from her actions, he has since learned to restrain his hatred towards her to put his duties of bein in 4th division first. Kemaru, The former Tercera was responsible for his parents death, through the espada has since died, voiding him of the chance for personal vengance, Nic has a bit of a grudge against any arrancar who would thus hold the role of Tercera Espada...through his reasons for doing so now mostly consist of the experiments that the Tercera is likely to conduct against shinigami. 'Life in the fourth division' Life in the fourth divison '''has not been easy for Nicholas but he has found it to be a challenge that he has adapted to and is thriving in. When he first became unseated, he found himself learning as much as possible from the ailing Captain of the division, Jefafa, through he rarely had time to train Nicholas. Through fleeting, he would find training from the other members of his division, Including the now late Ayane Mariko, 4th seat of the division, and the temporary acting captain assigned from 1st division to assist in his training, Aoi Midori, the lieutenant of 1st division. (Aka "Crayon Fiend"). Training: Under the leadership of the Lt. Commander, Nicholas found himself repeatedly tested between Earth Patrols, healing numerous patients at a time, and faced with countless other tasks as he trained relentlessly to fulfill the duties of his division, often assisting to the point of exhaustion and depleting his reaitsu, which resulted in violent seizures that caused his body to collapse and be electrocuted further. After months of training, the shinigami advanced gradually through the ranks until becoming 3rd seat, when he eventually became acting lieutenant and was handed over control of the division on Aoi-Fukutaicho's reccomendation. A major development in 4th division was the entry of Jay Niles, a friend of Nic's since his academy days, a critical asset of the division who has helped Nic as well as tried his patience at times. In more recent months, their relationship would seem to have grown, through their responsibilities as shinigami have always come first. '''Vice Captain--Darkfury began serving as the acting captain of his division quickly after becoming the lieutenant of his division. Through a bit uncertain and ambitious in re-establishing order in his division, Nicholas has finally formed a system to find the key balance of leadership, reforms, research and healing that he intends to use as captain of the 4th division someday. Through extensive training with 5th, 6th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, and 13th divisions, Nicholas is also believed to have greatly improved upon his kidou abilities and has managed to obtain bankai after extensively training with his inner soul. '--Master Healer:' Through extensive training, treatments, research and experiments, Nicholas is constantly working to improve the divisions healing abilities and proficiency with healing/genkido spells, and has begun assembling a comprehensive kidou library for such purposes for the division to use. His talents with healing kidou have been demonstrated on numerous occasions, saving the captain of 9th (now 3rd division) division, Iria, the 3rd seat and former lieutenant of 12th division Aroki Miku Samiru, and countless other shinigami. '--Researcher & Tactician' Although the duty of 4th division is to heal the injuries and wounds of the shinigami and restore their reiatsu as needed, there are other tasks such as the supplying of the gotei 13, maintenance of the waterways and other menial duties, the Acting Captain has done thorough training with countless trainees and lower seated officers to help prepare them for greater leadership roles within the Gotei 13 when possible. In sparring sessions, Nicholas can be noted for trying to emphasize the need for protecting oneself while also using kidou in more effective methods, and afterwards will often heal the opponent or himself where possible. ---------------------------------- 'Role Models' Since his time as a trainee at the academy (and in the Kidou Corps Captain's case beforehand), Nicholas has looked up to a very select few as his inspiration for what he should be like as Captain someday, and how he should manner himself after, those have included primarily the captains of the Gotei 13, and a few select others, including the 2nd division Lt, Cheza (Fon), Lt Commander Aoi Midori for obvious reasons, and some of his other fellow shinigami. Through he also seeks to earn the trust and respect of the entire Gotei 13, Nic realizes this goal is overambitious and most likely impossible, through he never seizes from working towards this objective. His final source of inspiration arises out of his parents untimely death, and honoring their legacy as loyal shinigami of the 13 Guard Squads that protected and through their two sons, Nicholas and Sami, continue to honor the legacy of the Darkfury line with their commitment to soul society and seretei. Category:History Category:Significant Accomplishments Category:Goals